


We didn't make it

by princessofthieves



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves
Summary: Hyrule is finally safe, Link and Zelda's job is done.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	We didn't make it

**Author's Note:**

> A short deathfic written for Tumblr while I was trying to escape an extremely boring lesson. It's nothing special but I wanted to archive it anyway. A snippet working with my headcanon Link's ghosts keep watching over Hyrule between the various incarnations.

Link wanted to celebrate, the beautiful blinding light of Zelda’s power finally sealed Ganon away and Hyrule was safe, but his whole body was unresponsive as he laid down on bloodied grass.

His loyal steed, his strong headed mare who had been with him since he left the Plateau, had been crushed under the beast’s hooves and the knight knew he was soon going to follow her. Half of his body was covered in burn mark and most of his bones shattered when he hit the ground after shooting the final arrow, he knew what the expect when he decided to jump up even if his paraglider was falling apart. 

No fairies, no Mipha… He was dying. And it was okay.

Hyrule was safe, it was going to take centuries for a new evil to return: a new hero would rise, the land would be spared once more as Demise’s curse repeated itself. It was… weird how suddenly aware of what it meant being ‘Link’ he was, how the knowledge of all heroes before him finally catched up with his shattered mind.

And like a person who has lived and seen too much he was so tired.

“Link?”

He wanted to turn his head and face that unfamiliar yet comforting voice, yet not a single muscle would answer him.

“Link...” 

The man blinked as Zelda’s figure, spectral and surrounded by the green flames he saw so many times before, entered his field of view. She didn’t make it either, did she? The knight knew he saw an old, dessicated body fall when the beast’s cocoon opened and as he suspected it was hers.

She lived, aged and died during those one hundred years… and even in death she fought.

“Link, I am so proud of you.”

The princess opened her arms and wrapped them around his figure. Like that, in one second the pain was all gone and he was fluctuating with her. A beautiful and sad reunion, yet he knew he couldn’t follow his princess further, nor he could join the champions for the final rest.

“ _I_ am proud of you, Zelda, you were wonderful.”

It was weird being able to speak but he wasn’t limited by his corporeal form anymore, the shell that used to be Link was below them and forgotten. He could only imagine how heartbroken Sidon was going to be but… there was nothing he could do at that point.

“Now go and rest, you deserve it.” he whispered before kissing her forehead. As the four champions also left his body and appeared at her side he stepped back, with the knowledge of his old selves he now also knew his duty over Hyrule was hardly done.

“Link, I-”

“If there’s something worth dying for it was you and your cause, my princess. May Hyrule shine again and may you be happy from now on.” With a small smirk he turned to Daruk and Urbosa “I’m entrusting her to you. And… even if we didn’t make it.” this was now for everyone even if he couldn’t bring himself to look at Mipha of all people “know it was an honor to be part of this team.”

A ghostly neigh behind him and he knew Lunch was waiting for him, he parted from them with a smile and allowed himself one last good look at Hyrule’s beauty. Oh, it would have been beautiful to see the land without the weight of duties over his shoulders, maybe even with the company of friends… or more.

But no Hero of the Sword truly lived much longer after completing his duty and no Hero of Courage found rest after death.

Link knew he reached his destination when the forest around him shifted, mist closed behind his shoulders and a chorus of voices greeted him. 

In front of him were now all the “Links” of the past, with their green tunics and wide smiles. Like them he’d keep watching over the Kingdom and protect him as he could, guiding the future heroes as they did with him during the time of need.

He didn’t make it but he was h _ome_.


End file.
